In The Beginning
by StarUltra
Summary: The love story Of Moonlight and Star. (Still working on it so there will be updates)


**IN THE BEGGING**

Moonlight slowly walked up to the doors of his dorm at TCU the college he had gone to last year. He slowly pushed the door open to see the room he was used to for a while, but this year he would have a new roommate, then he slowly walked in to not here the noise of anyone. He looked around to see if anyone was there but no one was. He slowly moved into his room and settled in.

After around fifteen minutes of settling down Moonlight walked out of his dorm to grab some dinner. He opened the door to see a small wolf. The Wolf was about five foot one. The Wolf stumbled back then exclaimed "I-I'm, I was looking for my d-dorm. Is this dorm three zero seven?"

Moonlight quickly respond "It sure is! And it seems I'm your roommate." He then stuck out his paw for the wolf to shake, "My name is Moonlight."

The Wolf quickly shook his hand and replied "My n-name is Star, nice to meet you.

The two of them walked into the dorm, Moonlight proceeded to help Star settle in. Moonlight exclaimed "Wow these boxes are heavy, how did a little wolf like you get them up here."

Star laughed "Oh just a little help from the staff."

Moonlight laughed along with him. Around fifteen minutes of unpacking later the two of them were starving. "Hey, Star wanna go out to dinner with me? I mean so we can get to know each other a bit more."

Star nodded " I would love to accompany you to dinner."

The two of them walked out of the dorms and headed towards the nearest restaurant which was an In And Out. The two of them walked in ordered then sat outside in the cool crisp air, Star then exclaimed "So..whatcha studying for heh."

Moonlight giggled a bit "Not really anything In Particularly, unless football counts heh.."

Star looked him up and down "Yeah I could definitely see you being a quarterback heh, I'm studying for cooking and Animation.."

Moonlight exclaimed "Aww I could definitely see you doing that heh"

Star blushes "Th-Thank you."

The two of them were interrupted by the waiter coming out with there food. Moonlight eye glowed "Finally haven't eaten all day heh." Moonlight proceeded to stuff his face with all the food he could. Star chuckled. The two of them proceeded to eat until all there food was gone. Moonlight sighed "Beat meal I've had in months heh." Star chuckled "Well I guess we should go now, there giving us our schedules tomorrow." Moonlight nodded his head and the two of them headed back to there dorm. Moonlight slid onto the couch and turned on the T.V, he flips through the channels until he finds a football game.

*Stars POV*

_He's so kind to me.. I'm so excited to spend the whole year here… I already feel like I'm at home heh, _my train of thought was then interrupted by Moonlight as he exclaimed "Hey Star, wanna watch this game with me?"

_Honestly I'm not a huge fan of sports but I might as well give it a try, I'm always ready to try new things. _I then exclaimed "Sure I would love to_!"_ I slowly sat down right next to him making sure not to touch him without his consent_. _I look at the T.V for a while trying to understand what's going on. _To be one hundred percent honest I'd never watched a football game until this point. _I slowly realize his eyes keep distracting me so I make sure to keep my eyes on the T.V _no matter what. _Moonlight quickly realized and exclaimed "Well, seems like someone's eyes were wondering heh" he said sadistically. My face turned completely red "N-No I promise.. I-I'm just i-into the game heh" Moonlight rolled his eyes "Okay Star heh.."

*Moonlights POV*

_What the heck am I doing, I don't know if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend, _"I'm sorry Star.. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

Star then replied "Oh it's okay heh."

Moonlight quietly asked "So… do you have a romantic life.. if not I don't know how heh!"

Star turned red, _oh crap what have I done now… did I piss him off did I make him uncomfortable… ga- _my train of thought was cut off by Star's Answer "I-I mean I used to have one… she was a really nice girl." _Well Okay there's my answ- _

I was cut off again, Star continued "Hence why I've started having an interest in guys." I felt my face turn red. Star quickly added " I mean if that makes you uncomfortable I'll keep it to myself…"

I quickly shook my head and said "Oh it doesn't bother me at all heh, it's kinda cute.."

Star's face turned completely red. And the like it was on command the doorbell rang. I slowly walk up to the door and opened it. It was a Tall Lionet She peered isn't the Room then asked "Is Star in there?"

I look into the room and see Star hiding behind the sofa shaking his head. I then responded to her "No he's not here right no-"

The Lioness then cut me off "I know he's in there I can smell his scent, I'll introduce myself I'm Lunar, Star"s ex I need him out here Now.." She then lowly growled

I looked back into the room to see Star had locked himself into his room and I quickly replied "Well if he's uncomfortable talking to you I say no, if you really want to you'll have to go through me.

Lunar Rored "LET ME IN NOW! OR ELSE!" She then threw a punch at Moonlight. Moonlight quickly shut the Door and she Slammed her hand into the door.

She quickly got up and yelled "COME ON STAR STOP BEING A SCAREDY CAT" She then stormed her way out of the Dorm area mumbling under her breath.

Moonlight the Sighed "Well, She was angry." I slowly walked over to Star's Trying to understand what just happened.

I slowly knocked on his door and Asked "You Okay Star?" He then came to the door and and opened it plans came out.

Star then exclaimed "That was my cheating ex… I'm assuming she wanted to talk to me.." He slowly lowered his head.

I slowly nodded my head "Yeah, when I said no she got pretty upset."

Star apologized "I'm sorry about her...she's definitely gonna try to come back..

I then suggested that he slept with me to get the thought of her out of his head. Star delightfully agreed. The two of us got into my bed making sure not to bother each other. I slowly let out a soft growl. Without thinking I then wrap my arms and legs around him.

Star then slightly jumped and softly exclaimed "H-Hey, um"

I quickly pull myself off him "I'm so sorry I di-"

Star then cut me off "No need to apologize, I liked it I was gonna ask if you could get closer…"

_W-Why does he want me to closer.. does he, like it well I might as well try heh. _I slowly wrap my arms and legs around him again making sure to get a bit closer this time.

**Chapter two**

*Stars POV*

I slowly woke up to find myself in Moonlights arms like I was last night. As I look up at his face I see him slowly waking up. Moonlight slowly woke up and we both looked at the time, It was six forty five.

Moonlight exclaimed "Okay we both have time to get dressed and possibly getting something to eat, is that good with you?

I happily nodded my head and went off to go get dressed. I made my way to my room and closed the door. I looked around at all the new clothes I had bought for classes and such. I had ended up choosing some Jeans, a white undershirt, and finally a plaid red shirt on top of it. I walked out of my room to see Moonlight with Jeans and a TCU t-shirt on. I exclaimed "School pride much heh"

He jokingly replied "Well seems like someone's gonna be cutting down trees heh"

We both then headed to the assembly hall. As we got in we saw hundreds of students humans and furs alike. The two of us sat down and took our spots. We were all handed our Schedules I quickly scanned over mine. I had The basics Like Since and Math, But also more additional classes for animation like Art (of course) and technology. But there was one the slightly threw me off, it was creative writing. _I love writing trust me I do, I do it all the time (as you can tell). _I was confused for a bit forgetting to pay attention to the lecture but quickly got back on track. I slightly glance over at Moonlights schedule. I see all the basics and others like P.E and foreign language classes. I honestly wasn't surprised to see those two things on there, one you have to have some sort of body strength and two if he plans on playing NFL he has to be multi bilingual to talk to reporters and stuff. Around another thirty minutes later the Assembly was let out, we were told classes will start tomorrow.I was genuinely happy to have another day to relax and get ready for classes. Then the thought hit me, my parents had given me some money to go buy new coloring pencils and shaders.

I quickly tapped on Moonlights shoulders "Hey Moonlight, I need to head to the store and buy some art supplies for classes.

Moonlight responded "Same, I need to go buy some stuff for sports and classes in general."

We had both agreed to go to Hobby Lobby then Academia, and our final stop would be Target for general school supplies (because we both put off till now to get them). After around three hours of shopping Moonlight was starving.

I suggested "Well seems like someone's hungry, let's go grab something to shall we."

Moonlight happily nodded his head, we both then agreed to go get some Asian food and take it back home. After picking up the food we got home.

*Moonlights POV*


End file.
